Wade Wilson
Wade Wilson (Deadpony) One of many multiversal forms of the Marvel Comics character Deadpool. A rank C member of the Deadpool Corp. code named Deadpony for his native Equestrian apperance. A mercenary by trade he has seen more battles then most would care to think about though he has recently slowed down after noting how much action The Residents of Wayne Manor see on a near daily basis. Since joining up with the manor Wade has come to call the place home and has even done the one thing he never thought he would accomplish, settle down. Deadpony shares most of the history with Marvel's Deadpool. Primarly the works of Writer Joe Kelly and Fabian Nicieza. The writer chooses to primarly ignore the works of Daniel Way for personal reasons. Abilities Multable experiments had given him the ability to morph between human and equestrian form at will though he has grown fond of human form due to the increased flexability and opposable thumbs. While on this mode Wade is more suited for the intense combat seen by the residents then he would be in his natural state. As such some would say he is constantly in "Super Mode". When asked why he doesn't simply return to Equestrian form when not in combat he responds with the transformation "Hurts like a bitch", in one scenario comparing it to childbirth. Like his Marvel 616 counterpart, Deadpony possesses an accelerated healing factor allowing him to regenerate from most wounds others would find fatal. The ability grants him near infinite stamina, increased physical prowess and the ability to speak for hours on end without stopping for a single breath. This intense regeneration has allowed him to keep fighting even after enduring on of Xion's all powerful "Holy" spells despite his body being burnt to a crisp. However the healing factor seems to have become self aware. On one instance he requested the Sun Guardian Solaire slice him in half. After a few minutes it became obvious the two parts would remain stationary instead of forming two Deadpony's as he so hoped. Another notable flaw is that this causes him to be deathly allergic to any and all forms of magical healing. Such objects cause his healing factor to go into over drive and create unnecessary cells until his body explodes. Years of combat have earned him experiance with multiple forms of martial and military weaponry. Despite his vast knowledge he mostly sticks to his trusty katanas, twin magnum pistols, and matching 9mm sub machine guns. Deadpony has shown to be fluid in near all forms of combat. He has however shown to prefer quicker acting weapons such as the Sai and Kali sticks over more blunt weapons like hammers and axes. With guns however he has shown no descrimination. Weather it be the quick work of a pistol or the devestation effect of an Anti-material rifle Wade will gladly use any firearm he deems suitable for the job. He also has a functional Mega-Buster built into his right hand for those special occasions where gunpowder just isn't enough. The latest addition to Wade's Arsonal is is his abilities. Using techniques taught to him by his friend Professor Screwloose he was able to activate these abilities just in time to help with the fight against the dreaded android Cell. His abilities are limited to a direct Soul Wavelength attack and resonating with special weapons, preferably his lover Glorya. However it has been shown that resonating with her can cause drastic side effects to both, causing Glorya to be more like her mother and Wade to revert back to his old near animalistic bloodlust. The only way to stop this is with a special serum invented by Dr. Hyde which stabalizes Wade's personality. This also makes his soul wavelength near unpredictable thus unblockable even by Stein's abilities. Personality Wade's personality has been called "Childish", "Irrational", even "Moronic" by some. Though each of these holds a hint of truth there is more then he's letting on. With every joke that slips from his mouth he is allowed another second of forgetting the mind warping procediers that granted him his abilities. Most doctors would proscribe Wade's Insanity as "Self inflicted", a copping method for the harsh life he's led. True or not Wade is for the most part a nuisance to a large number of the manor's residents. There are few however who would dare say they actually know him. Fewer still dare to call him friend. Out of all the residents Wade has formed a strong bond with the few who actually dare to get to know him. The most notable of these are the resident physician and fellow madman Professor Franken Stein, the fun loving Blu Scout (Currently MIA), and his current lover Glorya Caries. Wade has also shown to have a soft heart for the younger residents of the manor. Including his two children and "Niece" Boo. A fighter by trade, Wade has proven that he would do anything in his power to defend the manor even if it meant costing his own life. He has also proven that he tends to solve his problems with threats and acts of violence. Going so far as to assault a manor resident over the last cookie. History Wade's first appearance in a BLN story line took place near the begining. When the Kritya warrior Judith had been kidnapped by Albert Wesker, Deadpony was invited along side Crona to attempt her rescue. Eventually the two proved the victors and went their seperate ways. Originally Wade had mailed himself to Wayne Manor after hearing news that his friend Atta Tude had settled down there. Since Sax was now spending time with his new family, Wade took the time to get to get to know the other manor residents. After meeting familiar faces as Crona Makenshi and Judith Sutcliff, Wade decided to spend some more time at the manor despite never actually moving in. Having arrived during a comparative "Down time" Wade spent his early days exploring Wayne Manor. His earliest encounter involved him fighting ghosts along side former villain Dusty Page. Wade was also present along side fellow freelancer Anders when a duo of mechanized mercenaries raided the manor in the dead of night. Soon afterwards he began hearing rumors of the resident "Mad scientist" lurking in the manor. Not one to let a demented man of science live, Wade thought it would be wise to hunt the man down and deliver unto him the same treatment others of his profession did to him. This proved to be the exact opposite as soon upon meeting Professor Stein, he awoke to one the couch located in the manor's lounge having received one of the most vicious beatings of his life. Soon afterwards he realized he and Stein had more in common then he previously realized. After multiple attempts to establish a friendship with the mad doctor, even going as far to help him establish a "Booty Call", it was finally after an unexpected trip to the past did the two finally become friends. Wade's regeneration and spastic behavior grants Stein the outlet he needs to help maintain his sanity. The two are also willing to go along on each others antics, even going so far as to dig up a grave just to prove the man was dead. An instance they will never speak of again. The first of many misadventures came when Judith Sutcliff was kidnapped by Lord Dracula. Before Wade could awaken to tag along on the adventure the others had left him behind. Wade soon realized they went to a place he couldn't follow on his own so he sought the aid of the resident Blue Scout. Scout informed him of a way to get to the fight somewhere in the woods surrounding the manor. However an incident with a timber wolf left the duo frozen in a block of ice for one thousand years. Upon waking up the two found themselves in a future where nearly all the manor residents had long passed and the world had been taken over by the cruel Ducktators (See Dictator Ducks) who had confiscated all items of power and destroyed the recipes for all breakfast foods. Knowing the two had no other options, they teamed up with Anders model 42 to raid the base and steal the last working Delorean. With the help of some survivors, Scout and Dead proved victorious. However one final problem arose when they learned the Delorean was lacking a power source. Their prayers were answered as the planet eater Galactus began his attempt to devour the planet once and for all. Calling upon every surviving manor resident, Scout and Dead were able to over come the planet eater and take one of his power batteries to fuel the car. Saying their goodbyes to their friends, the two traveled back to the moment they were frozen. The frozen time twins now lay safe in a vault waiting for the day they are to be thawed out. After the event, Wade found himself returning to his old habits but with a new friend to spend time with. Soon after Professor Stein arrived with reports that his room had been destroyed. Using his ace detective skills, Wade determined that the culprit had to have been an ape from the local zoo. Teaming up with manor resident Glorya, Wade went on to interrogate the head ape. After beating the beast to submission (And winning Glorya fifty bits) Wade returned the beast to Stein. However it was learned that the Ape was not responsible, still he managed to sell the Ape for fifty bits to fuel Stein's dissection habits. Soon after the defeat of the Space Pirate Basco, Wade got the idea to form a band with the left behind Ranger keys. Fueled by Glorya's ideas and a guitar to activate the keys the band quickly skyrocketed in fame and soon reached world famous status. This caught the attention of the Dark Lord Hades who sought to use the band for his own gain. The result ended in a rock off that ended with Hades loosing his fingernail. He remains locked up in the Underworld until he can become whole again. The Fingernail has since been crafted into a guitar pick to further fuel the bands goals of world fame. The actions resulted in Glorya and Wade becoming fast friends forming a bond that would not soon be broken. Around the holidays Wade's life would take a drastic twist. Glorya had been possessed by her mother the reality destroyer Sadiscia. Seeing her as nothing more then one who wished to hurt his friends, Wade vowed vengeance on the entity. He would get his chance sooner then he realized as it was only a few months later that Sadiscia rose to power and attacked her town with her army of Twisted. Seeing the threat, Wade vowed to defend his friends from the horrors of this menace. Sadiscia would take this vow to heart as Wade was the first victim of her wrath. Sadiscia attacked Wade while held up in the temporary base of Phantomhive. Wade was violated and tortured to an inch of his life. The result only fueled his resolve to defend his home, going so far as continuing his soul training with Glorya and Anna. If not for the unlikely assistance of Dr. Hyde however, it would have been unlikely that Wade would have been able to master these abilities in time for the final confrontation with Sadiscia. It was Judith however who finally defeated the threat. Wade, refusing to believe such power could be snuffed so easily, continues to train his body and mind in case Sadiscia were to return. Despite apparently always watching him from behind the scenes, Deadpony's lover Major Applejack abruptly ended their relationship, leaving him a single father with a nearly one year old foal to look after. The event sent Wade into a spiraling depression. Soon after Wade found hope in Glorya who soon became more then friends. Over the course of several months, The Town's taco shell supply began to dwindle. No taco shells meant no tacos for Wade. The tacos however proved to be much more then Wade's favorite food as he revealed himself to be the mythical warrior known as The Tacoborn. Without tacos Wade's powers began to dwindle, his ability to shoot restaurants from his mouth nearly faded away. It was then when the villain Captain Nazi made his move. Assembling his armies he marched them into town to lure Wade out. Wade gave him what he wanted. Glorya's capture resulted in Wade's defeat as he had no choice but to follow Nazi's demands to secure her safety. After a short winded "Forced to fight your friends" event, Wade was freed from Nazi's grip and proceeded to exact vengeance on the C-list villain. After destroying Nazi's satellite laser, Wade found he could rest easy as the tacos began to return to The Town. Why Nazi targeted The Tacoborn specifically remains to be unknown to Wade. Wade's moral compass would be brought into question after the Brimestone Knights assaulted the manor. Proclaiming the residents evil in their ways, the organization vowed to end them. Several talks with Stein and Glorya aided in Wade's moral delima. He came to the conclusion that there were some scenarios in which killing was the best, if not only option. Category:Character